A Cup of Kindness
by face-the-fall1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend New Years Eve together.


They're upstairs in Kurt's room, having snuck up an hour before when Burt and Carole finally nodded off on the couch, bits of champagne still left in the bottom of their glasses. They're cuddled up on Kurt's bed, tucked underneath the covers because it's winter in Ohio, but mostly because they want to be pressed together as close as possible. The TV is on faintly in the background (Anderson Cooper, of course. Kurt refuses to watch Ryan Seacrest) and the Christmas lights Kurt hung from his window are sparkling.

They're laying on their sides facing each other, heads sharing the same pillow, one that's big and fluffy and Blaine loves because it smells like Kurt, their breath mingled together. When Kurt begins to speak, Blaine can feel the movement on the pillow.

"So, any New Year's resolutions?" Kurt asks, his mouth quirked into a smile.

"Hmmm," Blaine starts, so relaxed and happy that speaking is almost too much of a chore. "Try to limit my coffee intake. Three cups a day is more than enough." Kurt laughs softly and bumps their noses together. "And I want to maybe take up kick boxing or something fun like that."

Kurt nods along, letting his fingers brush Blaine's shoulder, elbow, hip. He finally lets his arm rest loosely over where Blaine's pajama bottom dig into his skin. It's so casual and intimate and perfect and there is nowhere in the world Kurt would rather be; not college, not New York, not Broadway.

"What about you?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I'm a firm believer in trying new things as opposed to kicking old habits. That never works, anyway. So, my resolutions are to strive to be more fabulous on a day to day basis," Kurt starts, his face moving closer and closer to Blaine until he's pressing light kisses against Blaine's neck. He feels more than hears Blaine sigh.

"And to try and be a better brother to Finn, because I know he's trying, too," a kiss directly in the crook where Blaine's shoulder meets his neck. Blaine rocks his hips a little out of habit, even though they still have a few inches separating their waists. Kurt smiles and opens his mouth, tongue slowly circling against Blaine's skin.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine groans, not too loudly, but just enough for Kurt to hear. He can feel himself start to harden and he knows Blaine already is, knows what his mouth on Blaine's neck does to him.

"And I really want to keep practicing this until I get perfect at it," Kurt continues, moving the hand that's resting over Blaine's hip until it's pressed directly over the front on Blaine's pajama's bottoms. And Kurt was right; Blaine is hard.

"_Kurt_," Blaine hisses, this time a little louder. Kurt tightens his grips and starts moving his hand slowly.

"Shhhh," he whispers. Even though his parents are asleep, they're still downstairs and Kurt's well aware of how vocal Blaine can be.

"What do you think, Blaine? Should I practice this more?" and now Kurt's just teasing, his voice light with just a hint of mocking.

"You're so good at it, Kurt, yes please, practice," Blaine babbles, pieces of sentences strung together. Kurt smiles and dips his hand inside Blaine's pajamas, his hands parting the fabric until it's skin touching skin. Blaine feels hot and hard in his hand and Kurt loves the sounds falling out of his mouth.

"Oh God, Kurt, yes-please," Blaine begs, his hips moving along with Kurt's hand. The angle causes Kurt's wrist to ache a little, but the look at Blaine's face more than makes up for it.

Blaine is moaning out nonsense, more often than not sounds as opposed to words. His hips are moving faster and Kurt's hand keeps pace, knowing just how Blaine likes it. He grips hard at the base on Blaine's dick before loosing his hand just enough to sweep over the head of Blaine's cock, already wet. Blaine's got a death grip on Kurt's waist, his fingers digging in and grounding him from floating away.

"Kurt-I'm gonna-you're just," Blaine grits out through his teeth. Kurt makes a point to watch Blaine's face, watch him fall over the edge. Ever since they started being physical together, this has been Kurt's favorite part. He watches Blaine's eyes squeeze shut, his mouth dropping open. For as vocal as Blaine was before, his orgasm is almost completely silent, nothing more than a few breaths of '_Kurt_'.

Kurt takes his hand out of Blaine's pajamas and waits a few seconds before sliding closer to Blaine, his cock nudged up against Blaine's hip, and asks, "Is this okay?"

Blaine is completely blissed out, a small smile on his face, and he nods. Kurt knows this isn't going to take long, the friction of his dick rubbing up against Blaine feels amazing.

"Yeah, Kurt. Come on. Love when you're like this," Blaine tells him, finally perking up a little after his orgasm.

Kurt moves his hips faster, little figure eights up against Blaine's hip, and he shoves his face into Blaine's neck and _breathes_. He smells sex and Blaine's aftershave, a perfect combination, and it just makes his hips work faster.

"Come on, Kurt. Wanna see you come," Blaine whispers in his ear and Kurt slams his hips forward in a way that would almost hurt if it didn't feel so fucking good. He has to bite down onto Blaine's neck when he comes, muffling the sound, arms wrapped around Blaine's back.

Kurt distantly hears '_5, 4, 3, 2, 1' _and Blaine's lips are suddenly on his. The kiss is slow and full of promise.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine whispers and his eyes are sparkling.

_Auld Lange Syne _is playing softly in the background and a montage of couples kissing and confetti falling is showing on TV.

"Next year, that'll be us," Kurt whispers, like it's a secret only the two of them will know.

"It will be?" Blaine's eyes are big and hopeful and Kurt thinks he falls in love just a little bit more.

"You'll come visit me over Christmas break and we'll go down into Times Square like total tourists. We'll be so close together because it'll be freezing outside, but we won't care. And when the ball drops, we'll kiss because we'll be in New York and we can," Kurt finishes, dropping a kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, Kurt," Blaine says, his eyelids dropping. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Kurt murmurs and tucks in closer to Blaine. He knows they can't actually fall asleep like this, Burt has very strict rules about Blaine sleeping in the guest room, but right now, it's fine. It's absolutely perfect.


End file.
